


Names

by michals



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michals/pseuds/michals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames has nicknames for everyone...well, almost everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

He calls Arthur 'darling'.

Mainly he does it because he does so love the way the tip of Arthur's ears go red with anger every time he says it.

He calls Ariadne 'kitten'.

Because she frowns in such a way that he thinks that she actually kind of likes the nickname, the way that one corner of her lips can't help but twitch upwards.

He calls Yusuf 'my man'.

My man Yusuf will never let Eames down; he's always there with a magic potion, a snide comment and the liver of a 21 year old.

He calls Rober Fischer 'Mark'.

Mark, like it's his name; Mr. Mark, the mark - because as slick and handsome as Fischer is, he's still a job and Eames would honestly rather have the money.

He calls Saito 'Moneybags'.

Because the first time he did he had to laugh and God help him he thinks the sneaky Japanese did too.

He calls Mal 'her'.

He really doesn't need the added aggravation that comes in the form of an angry ex weilding a gun, he's far too hungover for this.

He calls Cobb 'Cobb'.

When he stumbles into the warehouse in search of his watch he finds Cobb still awake staring at files, eyes sunken in and red, and he walks over, takes the file from his hands and presses his face into Cobb's hair, says, "Get some sleep."


End file.
